The HMAS Pegasus
by Looseefur
Summary: HMAS Pegasus, a noble air ship in service of Queen Victoria. Crewed by people of all walks of life. With a legendary winged horse carved into it's Bow. It sails the sky just as the valiant Pegasus would. (On hold)


Prologue:

There was a sudden flash of lightning slicing through the sky and a low growling thunder following, as A young man no older than twenty stood staring out of the grand windows of the ship's chart room, his dark bushy eyebrows knotted in a concerned frown. His right arm was resting above his head against the beautifully crafted oak window frame, bottle green eyes not looking at anything in particular but the pelting rain, as the ship battled through the raging storm over the Atlantic Ocean, his ship heading for the coasts of the fresh young lands of the North American continent. Closing his slightly dulled green eyes letting the patter of the rain droplets comfort him as a maelstrom of emotions raged within him. Captain Arthur Kirkland sighed heavily, shoulders sagging slightly, he was so tired, so worried.

A soft but slightly frantic knock sounded at his door, he stiffened at the sound knowing that either way the news he was about to receive would bring both a wonderful and terrible turn of events for him. The Captain turned around slowly, his heavy brown leather boots plodding on the floor, unlocking and opening the varnished door he peaked out at the woman standing there. The woman was smiling from ear to ear, "Sir, Mistress Kirkland has conceived two sons! Would you like to see them now Captain?" his face lit up instantly at this question, he nodded and eagerly followed the midwife to his private quarters where his wife was waiting. When they came to his quarters Arthur felt his pulse quicken, he was about to meet the two newborns who would change his life forever.

The latch clicked and the midwife turned the brass handle. She swung the door open to reveal the Captain's beloved wife; Philomena Kirkland to him. She was nestled under fluffy white blankets. She looked tired and bedraggled, but her indigo eyes sparkled with love as she cradled the two baby boys in her arms. Arthur quickly stumbled over to her side before he fell to his knees, holding back tears of pure joy, forgetting his worries as he stroked his dear wife's dark curls. Arthur laid his glittering gaze on his kin for the first time; both of the boys had small tufts of blonde hair just like his, their skins were still pink. The only difference were that one had bright eyes, clear as the boundless skies in which Arthur had sailed for years, but the child's twin however had glittering pale lilac eyes reminding him of the calming lavender fields back home in the beautiful county of Kent.

With out words, his wife smiled and lifted the child nearest to her loving husband. The Captain gently scoped up the small baby in his lean arms, hugging the frail boy to his strong chest, tiny hands bunching up the white fabric of his cravat. Arthur looked deep into his son's mischievous blue eyes, before the small child gave a yawn, snuggling into his Father's chest, lulled to sleep by Arthur's rhythmic breathing. Craning his neck he kissed his son's forehead, before looking over to his wife. The child in her arms had also fallen asleep, his face resting on his mother's soft breast as if it were a feather pillow, the white fabric of her night gown hiding the boy's face. His Mother's arms gently cradling him as she watched him sleep.

A knock sounded at the door, Captain Kirkland looked up from his dear son as a man dressed in a long light turquoise coat and white pantaloons walked into the room with an over exaggerated swagger. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail even though much of his silky hair hung out, framing his handsome face. "Anglais I..." The man stopped mid-sentence when his cerulean eyes fell upon the newborn curled up in the Captain's arms. "Oh mon Dieu! Mon ami you are now a father?" The Frenchman's gaze softened and the sight of the two boys snuggled in their parents' embrace. "Francis quieten down or you'll wake them." Arthur whispered gently smiling at the slightly older Frenchman. Kneeling down beside the tired mother of the twins he asked; "May I 'old 'im S'il vous plaît?" Philomena carefully placed her child in Francis' arms watching her son curl up contently in the Frenchman's strong arms. A few moments of peaceful silence descended on the room despite the harsh thunder storm outside. "Anglais who would think you could 'ave two beautiful sons?" Francis' voice was quiet and gentle but still held banter in his tone.

Before the two could start an argument Philomena interrupted them "Arthur, Francis" Captain Kirkland's dear wife's words were soft and breathy, "Would you like to hear the names they have been given?" "Of course Mon Cher." Francis was grinning, while Arthur nodded eagerly, smiling. "Alfred and Matthew Kirkland." she beamed happily, her hands clasped in her lap. "Which one am I holding love?" Arthur asked looking down at the child in his arms. "He is Alfred dear, Francis is holding Matthew." "Mathieu..." Francis echoed the name of the silent child in his arms. "Zey will become strong young men Arthur, and good pirates too." Arthur stiffened at Francis' comment, which for once was purely a compliment and not a jibe at the Englishman which was rare for them. A long silence passed before Captain Kirkland found his voice. Barely a whisper he replied; "Actually Francis, I have been meaning to talk to you about that." both Arthur and Francis passed the two newborns back to their mother, before Francis presented Philomena with a rose and Arthur kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek, "Get some sleep love" he smiled as he left the room with Francis, "Good night... Alfred and Matthew." shutting the door gently.

The Englishman wasn't sure how to put it into words, how could he tell his old friend and long time rival that he would no longer be a pirate? He returned to the chart room with Captain Bonnefoy. Being the gentleman he was raised to be Arthur let his guest enter first, before shutting the door behind himself with a soft click of the catch. Francis got himself comfortable at one of the desks, propping his feet on the mahogany surface, he crossed one boot over the other, careful to not dirty the maps covering the varnished surface. Arthur reassigned himself to his spot by the window watching his marvellous airship Parthenope sailing through the dark grey clouds; Captain Bonnefoy's ship l'ange, flying next to his. "Francis..." The Englishman began "I-I can no longer be a pirate." Francis launched himself out of the comfy leather chair he had been sitting in "Quoi?! But who will I fight with? Anglais you love being a pirate!" "I know! But now I am a father, I have to put the safety of my wife and children first!" Francis could see this was not an easy choice for Arthur to make, the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice told him that.

The Frenchman knew much about his friend's past, Arthur had been a pirate for much of his life; after he'd been orphaned at the age of eight, his parents were nobles but Arthur had lost their lands as the townsfolk were greedy and took the advantage. Arthur had been forced onto the streets until he stowed away on a pirates air ship. He'd joined the crew and worked his way up the ranks, and now years later he was her Captain. Francis never thought the Englishman would give up piracy, Arthur loved life with out limits and the exhilarating clashes with other pirates and service vessels. He really thought that Arthur would have wanted his sons to carry on for him as pirates, but he thought wrong.

There was an almost strangling silence before Captain Bonnefoy spoke "Well Anglais, If you won't stay, I will go with you." Arthur kicked the desk in frustration "What?! Why would you do that you stupid Frog! Queen Victoria would have your head!" The Frenchman let out his smooth laugh, "Ohonhonhon, I am not worried about zat mon ami et why wouldn't I follow you to land? Life would just be too boring if I couldn't be a zhorn in your side." Arthur opened his mouth to tell Francis how much of an idiot he was, but the Frenchman continued, his tone becoming serious; "Arthur I've known you for a long time, since you snuck inboard zis ship ten years ago, and I zink of you as mon petit frère so if you go I'll go too." Arthur felt his bottle green eyes tear up at these words, but out of pride he held them back. "You daft Frog..." Arthur hugged Francis purely as a brotherly gesture. The Frenchman patted his back, ever since they were boys they'd been inseparable, it was good to know nothing had changed. "Well I suppose we are going to tell Philomena your decision oui?" Arthur nodded "Yes."

The pair entered Captain Kirkland's quarters to find Arthur's sons fast asleep in Philomena's arms, she was singing softly to them. She stopped and smiled at the two men; Arthur suddenly felt his cravat constricting around his throat, he fiddled with it while looking at the down at the floor boards, finding the mahogany grain very interesting. "What's wrong Arthur?" Philomena's voice still sounded weak from giving birth to their sons but she sounded concerned too. "We must take our family to land. Living as pirates is too risky, I wouldn't want anything to happen to our family." "Arthur... Don't worry about that yet, not until we get to the Americas." She was right there was no point worrying about it now not until they got to land would they finally decide. The occasion after all was one too rare and beautiful to spoil with worry. Looking down at his pure innocent kin, Arthur smiled as Alfred fidgeted in his sleep and making faces, while Matthew slept so soundly like nothing could wake him. Francis was also smiling at the boys but then he sniggered slightly. "Anglais I'm just glad your sons haven't inherited your huge Eyebrows." Arthur smacked Francis round the head still smiling stupidly. "Bloody Frog!"


End file.
